Seren Alaris
'''Seren Alaris '''is a highly skilled Swordswoman, and a contingent leader of the Royal Guard. She is the daughter of General Aidan Alaris and Ciara "Codex" Alaris. Elynius Alaris is her brother. She is known to be a vampire. Biography The details of Seren's early life isn't well known. It is a fact that she was a vampire since birth, being born as one, and she was not turned by her parents at a later date. Seren possesses a unique and powerful strain of vampirism, the Noxiphilic Saguivoria strain, which prevents her from suffering severe debilitation from sunlight. This is a blessing directly inherited from her father. Seren was trained with a blade as a child, and she had a strong liking towards using a sword. While Seren enjoyed mostly feminine pastimes, her love for the sword was unrivaled by all these activities, and she spent most of her life refining her skills with the blade. Seren began experiencing clairvoyant visions when she was about twelve, and was terrified of her ability at first. She grew used to it as time passed, and began to use it to help her in her daily life, her precognition obviating the need to do a lot of things, simply because instead of future uncertainty, she could perform an act knowing how it would turn out in future. Seren was offered a good education, and had a well privileged childhood as she was practically a noble. Seren thus never experienced the hardships of poverty or limited means. This also means she is well read, and knows much about the world around her, even if she doesn't seem like it. Seren is sort of spoilt as she can easily obtain anything she wants, simply by asking her parents nicely. Seren later enlisted with the Royal Guard, which is somewhat natural given her family background. She is a contingent leader despite her young age, due to her capabilities and talents. While some might put it down to family connection, it cannot be said that Seren has to even rely on that. Personality and Appearance Seren possesses a childish and immature persona, and is often known to be irresponsible and self centered. While she always tries to help out, Seren often causes more problems than she can solve, due to her very direct and tactless approach to any problem, as well as the fact she never thinks of consequences. Seren is nonetheless an extremely friendly person, and she doesn't bother to disguise any of her intentions. She is quite open about being immature, and will not be defensive if called out for her acts. Seren is known to have some sort of joy in annoying her close friend Hayden Fontaine and often picks on him simply because he lets her do it. In battle, Seren, who is extremely bloodstarved most of the time, will cut loose and fall prey to her own vampiric impulses. Every living thing, save her friends, become valid targets, and this causes her to fight on an instinctive level. Combined with her innate powers, it makes Seren a very terrifying opponent to fight, especially if she goes all out and abandons reason. Still, Seren is able to snap out of it and return to her general airheaded nature when the battle is over. This is a technique she learned from her father. Seren is a very beautiful girl, who has flowing long hair, and delicate, smooth features, such as high cheekbones, a slim jaw and thin eyebrows, along with a general oval shape to her face. She has large eyes that have sparkling crimson irises, her eyes framed by long eyelashes. Her facial beauty is complimented by her almost flawless figure. Powers and Abilities Seren possesses exceptional skill with the blade, having been trained by her father and Raphael Fontaine to use the Fontaine Formless Sword techniques. This makes her extremely fast in combat and grants her a nearly implausible level of fencing prowess, her blade always in position to meet enemy attacks, and counter with her own. By applying these skills to unarmed combat, Seren is likewise as skilled, being able to use her bare hands against armed opponents. Seren dedicated her entire life to studying how a sword worked, and how to use one to its fullest extent. She has a special set of skills, known collectively as "Fivefold Pentacle Blade - Asymmetrical Swords of Retribution", learned from a tome. Seren can therefore use techniques based on five elements of Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Aether to improve her remarkable swordplay. Seren's techniques all rely on how loose the definition of the techniques are. She thus possesses the use of five deadly abilities, four of which require her to be holding a sword: # Sword of Wind: Warp Continum - This is a skill based on flash stepping, which Seren is profecient in. By distorting the currents of space and time by her will and skills alone, Seren is able to move at the speed of wind among multiple enemies, and perform time rending slashes that slow them temporarily and make them bleed. # Sword of Fire: Cremating Demise - This is a skill based on pyrokinesis and friction. By creating a heated bow shock along the edge of her moving blade, Seren can set a target on fire with a melee ranged slash, causing a deflagration that flings her enemy from her with strong levels of forces. # Sword of Water: River of Souls - This is a skill based upon hydraulic erosion, upon a soul. Seren can slice directly into her opponent's soul, even from a short distance away, with a single target arc of energy, causing the opponent's soul to leak out. Should the opponent die to this skill, their soul will transmute to vital energy to revitalize Seren # Sword of Earth: Fated Timerender - This is a skill based on using force to rend even time itself. It distorts the very notion of time, and creates a sphere around Seren that slows everything that enters it to a crawl, other than Seren. It doesn't have impressive damage, though, unlike her other skills. # Sword of Aether: Inner Shine - This skill is the irregular fifth element. It is the only skill Seren doesn't need a sword to use, and provides Seren with conceptual swords in the form of beams that fire from her inner wrists. These blades can apply forces that deflect other weapons or spells, and can puncture enemies even from a great distance. They are used for both defense and offense by Seren, and do not require her magicka to use. Seren possesses the ability to flash step for stamina, allowing her to cross short distances at a rapid speed. Seren also inherited the precognitive vision of her mother, and can see several steps ahead in any fight, or even an hour into the future. This grants Seren incredible dodging abilities and makes it impossible for her to miss with her sword, since she knows exactly how her opponent will strike, and where they will stand. Unless one performs an attack that cannot miss, or manages to cloud Seren's precogonition, it is unlikely for Seren to actually be hit. Seren is actually an extremely powerful oracle, and she possesses the potential to see and comprehend future even many years in advance. While she hasn't reached this level, and her visions are ambiguous when she tries, the extent of Seren's precognition is huge, almost on the same level as her mother's, with a potential to exceed it. Seren, as a vampire, possesses some of their abilities, such as the ability to drink blood for self revitalization, high strength and speed, along with improved stamina and magicka recovery. She isn't very affected by sunlight or her innate blood hunger. Seren's own obsession with swordplay means her vampire abilities are underdeveloped, and she cannot use them efficiently, requiring touch to cast vampiric drain, and lacking higher abilities. She can cast vampiric drain through her sword, though. Should Seren be deprived of her sword, she will be forced to defend, as she cannot use her greater sword skills or Fontaine Formless Sword skills. Thus, she is left with her very rudimentary vampire powers and Sword of Aether, and doesn't really have that much to offer, although her precognition, flash stepping and deadly unarmed skill can still render her dangerous. Equipment Seren has a single sword in her possession. It is a blade which cannot break, and possesses incredible sharpness. While unremarkable in its own right, in Seren's hands, the weapon transforms into a terrifying tool of destruction due to her innate abilities and skills. Seren wears a set of light armor, made of moonstone and dwarven alloy. It provides some measure of protection from all forms of damage, but isn't very effective. Its main purpose is to provide maximal protection while allowing Seren to still move at full speed. Trivia *Seren's looks are based on Arcueid Brunnstud. They are both vampires as well *Seren's abilities are very similar to "magic blade" powers. Her Sword of Water skill is a very classic sword beam ability. *During her blood rage during battle, Seren doesn't drink the blood of her foes at all. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility Category:Vampires